Kuroko no Harem
by Seira Lui
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! /"MENURUT LU!"/ /" . . . tampan, menawan, cool . . ."/ /"Maid Cafe!"/ /"Drama!"/ /" . . . Fujoshi dan Fudanshi!"/ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Maid Cafe? Drama? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Oke, chapter 6 ini mungkin yang paling gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan HUMOR GAGAL! Well Author gak pinter buat summary. Check it out Readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei !**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, Absurd, Hancur, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**_KRINGGGGGGG !_**

Kuroko yang mendengar alarm-nya berbunyi segera bangun dan segera mandi.

Setelah selesai, Kuroko turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Ibunya sudah menyiapkan omellete dan vanilla milkshake untuk Kuroko.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san.", sapa Kuroko kepada Ibunya.

"Ohayou, Te-chan.", balas Ibu Kuroko.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Te-chan. Kau itu kurus sekali.".

"Iya, Okaa-san. Itadakimasu.".

Walaupun selera makan Kuroko itu sedikit, dia tetap berusaha untuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Gochisousama",ucap Kuroko setelah selesai makan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ittekimasu!".

"Itterashai.",balas Ibunya.

Kuroko berangkat menuju sekolahnya, Teiko High School.

* * *

**=Skip Time=**

Di depan gerbang sudah ada Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, Aomine,dan tentu saja kapten mereka, Akashi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna",sapa Kuroko kepada anggota GoM.

"Yo, Tetsu!"

"Ohayou Kurokocchi!"

"Ohayou Kuro-chin"

"Ohayou Kuroko. I-itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo!" **(dasar tsundere! /dilemperin lucky item)**

"Ohayou Tetsuya"

Mereka semua masuk ke kelas bersama-sama. **(AN: mereka itu sekelas)**

Kuroko duduk kedua dari belakang di samping jendela. Murasakibara duduk di belakang Kuroko. Di samping Murasakibara, ada Aomine. Kise duduk di depan Aomine dan di samping Kuroko. Di depan Kise, duduk Midorima. Di samping Midorima, ada Akashi yang juga berada di depan Kuroko. **(Gimana? Ngerti gak? Hehe... Author gak pinter buat skema. /emang nih skema pertandingan?! #plakk)**

Pelajaran pertama adalah ekonomi. Tapi sensei-nya malah gak masuk. Karena bosan, Kise membuat sebuah chat-room. **(Wah Kise ternyata nakal juga ya. Main hp di kelas ckckck. Patut dicontoh nih! #plakk)**

* * *

Berikut adalah isi percakapan mereka :

Kise : Halo semuaaaaaaaa!

Aomine : Oi apa-apaan kau Kise! Kau ini mengganggu tidurku saja!

Kise : Dasar Ahomine! Kerjanya tidur melulu-ssu!

Midorima : Buat apa kau membuat chat-room ini nanodayo?!

Murasakibara : Iya nih Kise-chin. Aku kan sedang asik makan. Nyum nyum...

Akashi : Kalian semua ini berisik sekali.

Kuroko : Konnichiwa Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun.

Kise : Hidoii Kurokocchi! Aku juga ada disini-ssu!

Kuroko : Ah maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu Kise-kun.

Kise : /cry/

Aomine : Hahahaha! Rasakan kau Kise!

Midorima : Konnichiwa Kuroko.

Murasakibara : Halo Kuro-chin. Kau mau maiubo rasa vanilla?

Akashi : Serve you right, Ryouta.

Kuroko : Tidak. Terima kasih Murasakibara-kun.

Aomine : Btw gue penasaran nih sama hobi kalian semua. Kasih tau donk!

Midorima : Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya nanodayo?

Aomine : Gak sih. Hanya penasaran aja gitu.

Murasakibara : Mine-chin kepo.

Aomine : Berisik lu Murasakibara! Jawab aja napa?! Susah amat sih!

Kuroko : Hmmm... Hobiku membaca buku, Aomine-kun.

Akashi : Aku juga sama.

Midorima : Aku juga nanodayo.

Kise : Berbicara tentang hobi ya-ssu? Kalo hobiku sih menghabiskan waktu dengan baca komik. TAPI, aku lebih suka menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Kurokocchi-ssu! /love/

Aomine : O-oi Kise! Apa-apaan kau itu! Seenaknya saja ngegombalin my Tetsu!

Murasakibara : Heh? Aku juga ingin ngegombalin Kuro-chin.

Midorima : Σ( ° △ °|||)︴ /kacamata retak/

Akashi : Apa-apaan kalian semua! Tetsuya itu milikku tau! Dan hanya milikku seorang! /peluk Tetsuya/

Kuroko : /blushing/

Murasakibara : Ne ne Kuro-chin, kalo makan siang itu jam 12. Tapi, kalo mikirin Kuro-chin itu setiap jam tanpa batas. Hehe...

Akashi : Tch. Aku tidak akan kalah. Tetsuya, aku sudah mendapatkan SIM dari orang tuamu.

Kuroko : SIM apa Akashi-kun?

Akashi : Surat Izin Mencintaimu, Tetsuya sayang... /love/

GoM (kecuali Kuroko n Akashi) : AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN ?!

Akashi : Ada apa? Ada masalah? /death glare/

GoM (kecuali Kuroko n Akashi) : TIDAK ADA! /diam/

Midorima : Ehm. I-ini bukannya aku peduli atau apa Kuroko! Persamaan kamu dan skripsi yaitu kalo skripsi itu tugas akhir. Kalo kamu pasangan terakhir nanodayo. /naikin kacamata/

GoM (kecuali Kuroko n Akashi) : MIDORIMA/MIDO-CHIN/MIDORIMACCHI !

Akashi : Ternyata kau berani juga ya, Shintaro. /snip snip/

Midorima : A-aku hanya mengikuti permainannya Kise nanodayo! /megang lucky item erat-erat/

Aomine : Sekarang giliranku! Oi Tetsu! Cintaku kepadamu itu kayak kecoa. Ga punah dimakan zaman! /bangga/

Kise : Gak mutu amat sih gombalanmu itu Aominecchi!

Midorima : Benar nanodayo.

Murasakibara : Iiiiih Mine-chin jorok. Kok pake kata kecoa sih...

Akashi : Walaupun kulitmu itu mirip dengan kecoa plus dakian dan gak terang, jangan kau ngegombalin Tetsuya dengan hewan yang jorok itu, Daiki. /snip snip/

Aomine : OI ITU KAN KATA-KATA GUE. TERSERAH GUE DONK MAU KAYAK GIMANA! ITU KAN HAK GUE! /marah tingkat dewa/

GoM (minus Kuroko n Akashi) : DASAR AHOMINE !

Kuroko : Aomine-kun jorok.

Aomine : /JLEB!/ K...u...r...o...k...o... /broken heart/

Kise : Sekali Ahomine tetep aja Ahomine-ssu!

Midorima : Kau juga tak kalah bodohnya dengan Aomine nanodayo.

Kise : Hidoii-ssu!

Murasakibara : Kise-chin cengeng. Nyum nyum... /makan maiubo/

Kuroko : Sudahlah Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun. Kasihan Kise-kun–

Kise : Kurokocchi! /lari-lari mau meluk Kuroko/

Kuroko : Nanti dia bertambah bodoh.

Kise : /nangis guling-guling di jalanan/

Akashi : Sudah kalian semua. Pelajaran ekonomi sudah berakhir. Pelajaran selanjutnya P.E kalo tidak cepat sampai di gym, nanti Kitamura-sensei akan memarahi kita semua.

GoM : Hai hai, Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Aka-chin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END ?**

**Nah gimana tuh panpic pertama author? Hancur? Gaje? Absurd? OOC?**

**Maklumin aja deh #plakk**

**Mau dilanjutin apa di-END aja nih readers? #sukur klo ada yg baca /lebayyy/**

**Author : SEI-KUN !**

**Akashi : Apa sih manggil-manggil author gaje? /JLEB!/**

**Author : Baikin gue dikit napa? Ntar lu gak sama Tetsuya lho! /ngancem/**

**Akashi : Ho? Lu ngancem, thor? /pegang gunting/**

**Author : Klo iya emang napa? /nantangin plus ngeluarin cutter/**

**=Adegan ini disensor karena sedang terjadi perang dunia ke 3=**

**Midorima : RnR nanodayo? /naikin kacamata/**

**Kuroko dan Kise : Suki desu Readers-tachi /make love sign together/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei !**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, Absurd, Hancur, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Te-chan! Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi nih!", kata Ibunya Kuroko sambil membuka pintu kamarnya Kuroko.

"Iya, Okaa-san. Aku bangun...", balas Kuroko sambil menguap dengan imutnya(?) **(Pada ngebayangin apa hayooo? Hehe)**

Mau tau keadaan seorag Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang? Baju tidurnya berantakan. 2 kancing baju yang terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang berotot nan sexy(?) Di pipi Kuroko terlihat sedikit semburat merah. Satu matanya tertutup dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Tak lupa juga bed hairnya yang terlihat . . . . wow (?) **(Readers bisa ngebayangin sendiri kan? Hehe Author mulai gaje nih...)**

Kuroko melirik jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. "06.45",pikir Kuroko.

Segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. **(Author gak mau ah ngebahas kamar mandi... Ntar ceritanya ... Readers mikir apa hayooo? #plakk)**

Seperti biasa, setelah mandi Kuroko turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan di atas meja ya, Te-chan."

Di atas meja sudah ada roti bakar isi keju dan juga segelas vanilla shake.

"Itadakimasu",kata Kuroko sebelum makan **(Duh Author jadi ngiler nih... Bagi donk Kuroko)**

"Buat aja sendiri, Author-san."** (Lha? Lho? Kok Kuroko bisa dengar? O.O)**

"Soalnya Author-san berisik." **(Aduh Kuroko imut-imut kok tega amat sih #digebukin fansnya Kuroko)**

Nah kembali ke Kuroko. Setelah selesai makan, Kuroko mengambil tas dan hp baby blue-nya.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai, Te-chan!"

* * *

=Skip Time=

Kuroko sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Tapi kok anggota GoM malah gak kelihatan batang hidungnya?

"Mungkin mereka sudah ke kelas duluan...",pikir Kuroko.

Sekarang Kuroko sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Kuroko pun membuka pintunya.

**SREKKKK!**

"KUROKOCCHI AWASSSSSS !"

**PUK!**

Penghapus papan tulis yang kotor mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas kepala Kuroko, membuat penampilannya yang rapi menjadi kotor. Terutama di bagian kepala dan wajah.

"Kise-kun apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Kurokocchi maafkan aku-ssu! Ini semua ulahnya Aominecchi!"

"Oi Kise! Kau juga merencanakan ini kan!"

"Tapi kan bukan buat Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Sudah Kise-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Beneran-ssu?"

"Iya. Lagi pula untuk siapa kalian memasang perangkap itu?"

"Untuk Akashi/Akashicchi.", jawab Kise dan Aomine serempak.

"**Apa yang barusan kalian katakan?**"

Ternyata yang jadi sasaran barusan datang tuh...

"Eh! A-akashicchi ini t-tidak seperti y-yang kau bayangkan-ssu!"

"B-benar Akashi! Ini semua r-rencananya Kise!"

"T-tidak! Aominecchi juga ikut ambil bagian Akashicchi!"

"**Ryouta, Daiki**"

"Ampuni aku! Aku belum mau mati-ssu!"

Kise lari pake kekuatan super ke toilet laki-laki dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan Aomine?

"**Daiki**"

"_Oh God, please help me..."_

Adegen ini disensor karena mengandung unsur kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah(?) Kembali ke Kuroko.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun. Kasihan Aomine-kun."

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata demikian, Tetsuya."** (Sok berwibawa lu Akashi! #dihujam guntingnya Akashi)**

Kuroko dan Akashi pergi ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Rei-sensei, guru sejarah pun masuk ke kelas. Kise juga sudah kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempatnya dengan manis.

"Lho? Kenapa Aomine-san berbaring di depan kelas?", Rei-sensei bertanya. "

Habis dibantai, sensei!"

"Kehabisan oksigen, sensei!"

"Stok majalah Mai-chan –nya Aomine mungkin habis, sensei!"

Sedangkan Rei-sensei hanya ber-oh ria.

"Aomine-san, cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Pelajaran akan dimulai."

Yang disebut malah tak bergeming.

"Ne Mine-chin, kalo kau tidak bangun nanti aku bakar koleksi Majalah Mai-chan mu lho."

Aomine langsung bangun dan berteriak

"JANGAN BAKAR MAJALAHKU ! MAI-CHAN ADALAH SUMBER KEHIDUPANKU! MY HONEY! MY DARLING! AYANG-AYANGKU!"

Hening...

Rei-sensei cengo

Satu kelas diam

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Aomine diam.

Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat.

Oh betapa malunya Aomine...

"MURASAKIBARA TEMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Salahmu sendiri Mine-chin. Siapa suruh tidak bangun."

"Tch..."

"Sudah sudah. Aomine-san tolong kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang."

"Hai sensei."

"Nah sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan teman kelas kalian yang baru. Dia berasal dari Amerika. Kagami-san, kau boleh masuk sekarang."

**SREKKK!**

Di depan pintu, berdiri seseorang dengan seragam Teiko yang agak berantakan. Orang itu melangkah masuk.

"Yo! Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga... err... desu." **(Sok sopan lu Kagami! #dilempari kursi)**

"Kagami-san, kau boleh duduk di samping Rena-san. Rena-san tolong berdiri dan perkenalkan dirimu agar Kagami-san dapat mengenalimu."

Yang disebut pun berdiri.

"Watashi no namae wa Rena desu."

Kagami malah diam.

Tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang tadi? What a shit?" **(Aduh Bakagami! Bukan "What a shit" tapi "Watashi" !)**

"Errr... Kagami-san, kau boleh duduk sekarang."

Kagami pun duduk di samping Rena.

* * *

**=Skip Time=**

Bel sudah berbunyi. Sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat. Kagami gak tau mau buat apa.

Biasanya sih dia langsung ke kantin. Tapi berhubung perutnya sedang kenyang- **(HAH? Sejak kapan perut Kagami pernah kenyang?! Σ( ° △ °|||)︴)** –ia memutuskan untuk tetap di kelas saja.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna biru. Saat dilihat baik-baik ternyata itu Kuroko. Kagami menghampiri Kuroko.

"Hey Kuroko!" **(Sok akrab ah lu Kagami! #plakk)**

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Kau mau gak makan bareng? Aku mau tau malaikat itu makannya apa."

Semua orang yang ada di kelas termasuk GoM langsung berbalik melihat Kagami yang sedang ngegombalin Kuroko. Kelas langsung aja heboh.

"Wah Kuroko-san digombalin tuh!"

"Kagami-san ternyata berani sekali ya!"

"CIE CIEEEEEEEEE!"

"PRIKITIEW!" (Lha? Kok ada Sul* ? O.o)

"Apa Kagami-san mau cari mati?"

"Iya tuh! Kuroko-san kan treasure-nya GoM!"

"Bakal seru nih!"

"CIE CIE CIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nah sudah liat reaksi teman-teman kelas Kuroko kan? Sekarang ayo kita liat reaksinya anggota GoM.

Murasakibara menjatuhkan semua snack-nya termasuk maiubo yang ada di mulutnya.

Aomine yang tadi sedang asik membaca majalah Mai-chan, tanpa sengaja sudah merobeknya.

Kise sekarang berada di pojokan sambil nangis plus nyebut –nyebut "Kurokocchi-ku diambil-ssu!"

Midorima yang tadinya membaca buku, malah menjatuhkan bukunya. Kacamata juga melorot dan retak tiba-tiba.

Akashi? Oh kalau Akashi sih, sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam campur merah plus mata hetero yang siap membunuh.

"Eh? Boleh saja Kagami-kun. Bagaimana menurut kalian?", tanya Kuroko ke GoM yang masih mematung.

"Ah tentu saja Tetsuya. Kami **senang** kalau **Taiga** ikut makan siang bersama.", kata Akashi sedikit menekankan beberapa kata sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan 'senyuman'-nya yang khas.

"**Benar, kan?**", tanya Akashi kepada anggota GoM yang lain.

"**Tentu saja Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi.**", jawab GoM (minus Kuroko) tak kalah 'ramah'nya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, Kuroko!", ajak Kagami sambil meraih tangan Kuroko dan pergi ke kantin.

Anggota GoM hanya ikut dari belakangsambil mengeluarkan aura-aura yang menyeramkan.

* * *

**=Cafetaria/Kantin= **

"Kuroko, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan vanila shake saja, Kagami-kun."

"Oke! Aku akan memesankannya untukmu. Kau tidak keberatankan jika mencarikan tempat duduk?"

"Tentu, Kagami-kun."

* * *

**=Setelah memesan dan mendapatkan meja=**

Kuroko duduk di tengah. Di samping kanannya ada Akashi. Di kiri, ada Kise. Di samping Kise ada Midorima. Nah, di depan Kuroko (duduk berhadapan) ada Kagami. Di samping kanan Kagami ada Murasakibara, sedagkan di kiri ada Aomine. **(Wah ternyata GoM tidak akan membiarkan Kagami dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko! XD)**

"Hey Kuroko kayaknya desert-ku kurang pas deh. Mana senyummu?"

Kagami lagi-lagi ngegombalin Kuroko nih. Yang digombalin malah senyum.

'_Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi tersenyum!'_ batin mereka semua plus dengan wajah Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

"Ne Kurokocchi, buatku semua hari itu selasa. SELASA di sulga baleng kamu." **(AN : yang ini bukan typo ya. Tapi emang disengaja. Hehe)**

Yup dimulailah perlombaan "Lomba Ngegombalin Kuroko Tetsuya"

Peserta pertama, orangnya suka makan, tinggi, malas, tapi berbakat dalam basket. Mari kita sambut, MURASAKIBARA dari Negeri KOLOR UNGU! **(Murasakibara : Tapi Au-chin, kolorku kan bukan warna ungu... Author : Trus warna apa donk? Kasih tau gak?! #modus #plakkkk)**

Peserta kedua, suka baca buku, rapi, rajin, tinggi, dan hari ini lucky itemnya adalah bandana pink yang sekarang sedang dipakainya! Mari kita sambut, MIDORIMA dari Negeri KOLOR IJO! **(Midorima : Hah?! Kenapa Kolor Ijo nanodayo?! Author : Halah lu kan emang warna ijo Midorima #digebukin fansnya Midorima)**

Peserta ketiga, tinggi, tampan, disukai para gadis, kadang disebut ikkemen, dan juga seorang model. Mari kita sambut, KISE dari Negeri ANTAH BERANTAH! **(Kise : Hidoii-ssu!) **

Peserta keempat, tinggi, jago main basket, tapi gak jago dalam hal pelajaran. Mari kita sambut, KAGAMI dari Negeri BAKAGAMI ! **(Kagami : Oi apa-apaan tuh Author gaje! #dilemparin cutter sama Author)**

Peserta kelima, jago main basket, tinggi, mesum, bodoh, dakian, item, dekil, idup lagi. **#Digebukin fansnya Aomine** Mari kita sambut, AOMINE dari Negeri AHOMINE! **(Aomine : Oi jangan samakan gue dengan Bakagami donk!)**

Peserta terakhir, pintar, putih, mulus, tampan, kaya, jago main basket, jago juga main shogi, tapi sayangnya pen- ehem – maksud saya kurang tinggi. Mari kita sambut, AKASHI dari Negeri TETSUYA'S HEART **(Akashi : Bagus, thor! Nanti kau kuberi bonus! Author : Apaan? Cipika Cipiki ya? Aduh senangnyaaaa... *ngehayal* #digebukin fansnya Akashi)**

* * *

Berikut adalah gombalan-gombalan yang dibuat oleh GoM plus Kagami :

Kagami : Aku ini pelupa gara-gara kamu Kuroko! Soalnya kebanyakan ingat kamu sih! **#Jiahhhhh**

Midorima : Tau tidak bedanya kamu dengan hantu? Kalau hantu itu kolor ijo, kalau kamu color my life nanodayo. **(Buset Midorima ternyata kamu jago ngegombal juga ya o.o)**

Kise : Kurokocchi, kalo aku ngirim KPK ke rumahmu jangan kaget ya! Soalnya itu Komisi Pertunangan Kita *love* **(Aduh Kise kenapa gak langsung nikah aja? Hehe)**

Aomine : Orang bilang genderuwo itu besar, tapi sesesungguhnya lebih besar lagi cintaku padamu. **(Besaran elu kaliiiiii #plakkk)**

Akashi : Roses are red violets are blue teddy bear is so cute and so are you! **(Akashi udah ngeluarin gombalan mautnya *histeris* kyaaaaaa...! xD)**

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin, berulang tahun memang indah. Tapi akan lebih indah kalo berulang kali sama Kuro-chin~ **(Awww Murasakibara so sweet... #plakkk)**

Aomine : Tetsu, sendal jepit aja berpasangan. Masa kita gak? **(Bener-bener deh Aomine... Dari dulu gak mutu! #plakk)**

Kagami : Kuroko, kamu sama kayak warteg. Sederhana tapi berkualitas.** (Makanan melulu nih dari tadi...)**

Kise : Hari minggu itu weekend, tapi kalo cinta kita will never end-ssu! **(Kise pinter ngerayu nih... cmcmcm)**

Midorima : Kalau kuliah butuh skripsi, kalo kita hanya perlu resepsi nanodayo. **(Midorima bicara soal kuliah trus nih ._.)**

Akashi : Buat apa belajar reaksi kimia? Mendingan belajar reaksi kamu pas aku nyatain cinta. **#Author meleleh**

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin tau gak di warung padang apa yang paling enak? PADANGin wajah Kuro-chin~ **#Hadehhhh**

Kise : Aku sukanya sih apel dibanding anggur, makanya aku suka ngapelin Kurokocchi daripada nganggurin Kurokocchi-ssu.** (Basiiiiiiiii... #plakk)**

Midorima : Dulu mama-mu ngidam Param*x ya? Soalnya begitu liat kamu, pusingku langsung hilang nanodayo. **(Calon dokter emang kayak gini deh... Bicara soal obat #dilemparin lucky item)**

Akashi : Aku hanya ingin bersamamu pada dua waktu, sekarang dan selamanya. **#Author mimisan**

Aomine : Gue mau kita kayak sendal jepit aja. Berdua tanpa ada orang ketiga. **(Ini masih gak bermutu Aomine. Aomine : Berisik lu Author gaje! #dihujam cutter)**

Kagami : Alfabet dimulai dari ABC, angka dimulai dari 123, cinta dimulai dari aku dan kamu, Kuroko! **(Kagami... kamu hanya tau ABC dan 123 ya? #plakk)**

Midorima : Tidak ada kata TERLAMBAT dalam BELAJAR, begitu pula tidak ada kata terlambat buat kamu untuk mencintaiku nanodayo.

Aomine : Tetsu, kamu itu di ibaratkan seperti upil dan gue adalah kelingking, gue akan mencari kamu sampai dapat. **(Jorok baget sih lu Ahomine! #digebukin fansnya Aomine)**

Kise : Nyalain bluetooth donk, Kurokocchi. Aku ingin transfer cintaku padamu. **#mimisan**

Akashi : Tetsuya, ayo kita belajar bersama. Belajar memahami hati masing-masing. **#Omigad x.x **

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin tau gak kenapa donat selalu bolong tengahnya? Karena yang utuh dan bulat hanya cintaku untukmu. **#Hadehhh**

Midorima : Kamu dan ujian itu ada persamaannya, yaitu sama-sama perlu diperjuangkan karena menyangkut masa depanku nanodayo. **(Ayo Midorima! Kamu pasti bisa! :D)**

Aomine : Tetsu, kamu tau gak kenapa gue mau jadi polisi? Soalnya gue mau memborgol jari manismu dengan cincin dari gue. **(Lumayan bermutulah... Akhirnya Aomine ada peningkatan! #plakk)**

Kagami : Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihanku, tapi jatuh cinta denganmu itu di luar kemampuanku. **#CIE CIEEEEE!**

Kise : Kurokocchi, jangan minum vanilla shake terus donk! Nanti kamu tambah manis-ssu! **(Author : Semanis apa Kise? Kise : Semanis diriku ini-ssu!)**

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin tau gak persamaan coklat panas dengan Kuro-chin? Sama-sama menghangatkan ketika dingin. Hehe.. **(Author : Murasakibara kedinginan? Murasakibara : Tidak kok Au-chin. Soalnya sudah hangat saat Au-chin senyum. *Author-nya meleleh*) **

Akashi : Nanti kalau kuliah, aku pilih jurusan hukum dengan spesialisasi, memenjarakan dirimu untuk hidup bersamaku. **(Wah yanderenya kayaknya kumat... O.o #dilemparin gunting)**

GoM plus Kagami : Hiiiiii... Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin mengerikan! –kabur semua-

**.**

** . **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

** . **

**.**

** . **

**TBC ?**

**Waduh pada kabur semua ini. Sepertinya perlombaan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Akashi. Duh, ini anggota GoM-nya penakut. Kagami juga ternyata ikut lari. Cape deh... **

**Ya udah kalo gitu sampai sini dulu aja chap 2 –nya! **

**Gimana? Gak lucu ya? Udah pada bosan? O.O **

**Maafkanlah Author yang gaje plus absurd plus gak lucu ini.**

**Kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaapin yak **

**Ada yang pengen kasih kritikan? Boleh-boleh aja kok **

**Mau yang manis, pedas, asam, pahit, asin atau apapun itu diterima kok. Hehe... **

**Akashi : Sudah pasti aku yang menang kan? Aku ini kan selalu menang dan benar. **

**Author : Pede banget sih jadi orang. **

**Akashi : Biarin. Kan gue ini kaya, tampan, pinter, dan bermartabat. Gak kayak lu yang udah miskin, jelek, bodoh, hidup lagi! /JLEB!/ **

**Author : Woi nusuk banget tuh kata-kata! /keluarin cutter/ **

**Akashi : Emang Gue Pikirin /keluarin gunting/ **

**= Sedang terjadi perang dunia ke 4 = **

**Murasakibara : Aka-chin OOC banget tuh. /makan maiubo/ **

**Aomine : Bener tuh. OOC buangetzzz /lebayyyy/ **

**Kise : Aominecchi lebayyyyyy-ssu! **

**Kagami : Namanya juga Ahomine... **

**Aomine : Dasar Bakagami! **

**Murasakibara : Roses are red Violets are blue. Mine-chin and Kaga-chin are stupid. That is forever true. Hehe... **

**Aomine & Kagami : WHAT?! **

**Kise : Readers-tachi, RnR please? /puppy eyes/ **

**Midorima & Kuroko : Suki desu, Readers-tachi ! /making love sign together/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei !**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, Absurd, Hancur, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**= Hari Minggu Siang =**

Karena hari ini libur, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuka pesbuk-nya. Setelah log-in, Kuroko melihat-lihat beranda-nya. Eh ternyata si Kagami update status.

**Kagami Bakagami Taiga**

Udah mau tahun baru nih. Enaknya ngapain ya ntar malam?

**15 Like. Comment. Share. 15 Minutes ago**

* * *

**Aomine GakDakianCumaItem Daiki**

Baca majalah Mai-chan sambil ngebayangin sesuatu gituuuuu...

**11 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Kise ModelTerkenal Ryouta**

Aominecchi mesum banget-ssu! Harusnya malam tahun baru itu dihabiskan dengan teman-teman! Bukan dengan hal-hal yang mesum-ssu!

**9 Minutes ago. Like. 5**

* * *

**Kagami Bakagami Taiga**

Dengar tuh Ahomine!

**8 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Kuroko LoveVanillaShake Tetsuya**

Bagaimana kalau nanti kita semua berkumpul di rumahnya **Akashi TheEmperor Seijūrō** ?

**5 Minutes ago. Like. 6**

* * *

**Kise ModelTerkenal Ryouta**

Kurokocchi~! –peluk kurokocchi-

**5 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Akashi TheEmperor Seijūrō**

Kenapa harus di rumahku Tetsuya?

**3 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Aomine GakDakianCumaItem Daiki**

Benar Tetsu! Kenapa harus di rumahnya si iblis itu!

**2 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**MuraCayangMaiubo Atsushi**

Mine-chin... kau cari mati ya...?

**2 Minutes ago. Like. 8**

* * *

**Akashi TheEmperor Seijūrō**

Latihanmu akan kutambah 10 kali lipat Daiki.

**2 Minutes ago. Like. 5**

* * *

**Midorima RasaNanoNano-Nanodayo Shintaro**

Mendingan kau lihat Oha-Asa nanodayo. Siapa tau hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu. I-itu bukan berarti aku peduli pada mu nanodayo! –naikin kacamata-

**2 Minutes ago. Like 3**

* * *

**Aomine GakDakianCumaItem Daiki**

O-oi Akashi! Itu kan banyak banget!

**2 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Akashi TheEmperor Seijūrō**

50 kali lipat.

**2 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Kuroko LoveVanillaShake Tetsuya**

Sudahlah. Rumahnya Akashi-kun kan besar. Akashi-kun tidak keberatan, kan?

**1 Minutes ago. Like**

* * *

**Akashi TheEmperor Seijūrō**

Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya.

**A few seconds ago. Like**

* * *

_Write a comment ..._

* * *

Nah setelah selesai bergulat deng –ehem- maksud saya berdiskusi di status –nya Kagami, Kuroko melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Sudah jam 4 ya... ", batin Kuroko.

Kuroko segera mandi dan bersiap-siap ke rumahnya Akashi.

* * *

**= Skip Time =**

Nah semua anggota GoM udah berkumpul di rumahnya Akashi.

Kuroko memakai kaos hitam plus hoodie berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda. **(Kayak warna cream-cream gitu ._.)**

Kise memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan dalaman kaos warna hitam plus celana panjang warna hijau-kebiruan. Kalung berbentuk kunci berwarna silver melingkar di lehernya sebagai pelengkap. **(Kise : Gimana Readers-tachi? Aku keren, kan? *pose ala model* #Ditendang Author)**

Aomine memakai kaos tanpa lengan warna merah dengan tulisan "Hokkaido" plus celana panjang jeans warna biru gelap. **(Gak tau mau kasih Aomine pake baju apaan. Mungkin gak usah pake baju kali ya? #plakkk)**

Murasakibara pakai baju kaos warna ungu dengan celana panjang warna hitam yang banyak kantongnya **(Mungkin buat simpan maiubo-nya kaliiii ._.)**

Midorima pakai kaos warna hijau dibalut dengan blazer warna hitam plus celana panjang jeans warna hitam. **(Midorima rapi banget nih ._.)**

Kagami pakai kaos warna putih dan celana panjang warna hitam plus kalung kebanggaannya. **(Oke ini yang paling simple .-.)**

Akashi pakai kaos warna abu-abu dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna hitam putih yang dibiarka terbuka (tidak dikancing) dan celana panjang warna merah. **(Nah, Readers ngerti gak penjelasan Author tentang pakaian mereka? Author gak pinter ngejelasin sesuatu sih. Jadinya hancur gini. Jangan marah ya, Readers-tachi ._.) **

Sekarang mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu. Para pelayannya Akashi juga sudah menyiapkan snack yang banyak. Terutama buat si Ungu yang banyak makan itu. **#Plakkk**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00 aka 6 sore. Masih 6 jam lagi sebelum tahun baru.

"Kalian mau makan malam dulu atau tidak?", tanya Akashi.

"Makan malamnya nanti aja-ssu!"

"KENAPA?!", teriak Aomine dan Kagami serempak **(Dasar tukang makan #digebukin)**

"Nanti aja makannya! Sekarang kita main Truth or Dare aja-ssu!"

Akashi hanya menghela napas.

"Hentikan. Kita turuti saja kemauannya Ryouta."

Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kita ke kamarku. Di sana baru kita main.", perintah Akashi.

* * *

**= Di Kamarnya Akashi =**

Karena mejanya persegi panjang, di satu sisi duduk 4 orang, sedangkan sisi yag lainnya 3 orang (duduk berhadapan). Yang 4 orang, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi. Yang 3 orang, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami.

"Nah sekarang masing-masing tulis 5 pertanyaan dan 5 tantangan-ssu!"

Semua nulis apa yang disuruh Kise **(Tumben pada nurut semua nih o.O)**

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yosh! Peraturannya itu yang kalau botolnya berhenti di depanmu, kamu pilih truth or dare. Kalau pilih truth, ambil pertanyaannya dan jawab dengan jujur-ssu! Tapi kalau gak mau jawab berarti harus ambil dare! Dan itu wajib dilakukan-ssu! Gimana ngerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Oke kita mulai-ssu!"

Kise mengeluarkan botol yang entah dia dapat dari mana **(Author : Kise, Kau bisa sulap ya? Kise : Hehe Apa sih yang gak bisa dilakukan oleh Kise-ssu? #Ditendang)**

Kise memutar botol itu di atas karpet. **(Yup gak pake meja. Ntar jatuh gimana? Hehe)**

Botolnya terus berputar

.

.

.

.

Masih berputar

.

.

.

.

Terus berputar

.

.

.

.

Dan berhenti di

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara!

"Ne Murasakibaracchi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare aja deh Kise-chin."

Kise mengambil sebuah kertas dan membacakannya

"Pergi ke teras dan berteriak I LOVE YOU sebanyak 5 kali-ssu."

Murasakibara cengo.

Yang lain malah nahan ketawa minus Akashi dan Kuroko. **(Aduh Murasakibara yang sabar ya nak...)**

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kise-chin."

'_Hah?! Beneran nih? Atsushi/Murasakibara/Murasakibara-kun/Murasakibaracchi mau melakukannya?!"_, batin mereka. **(Wah biar Akashi pun kaget? o.O)**

Murasakibara pergi ke balkon yag ada di kamarnya Akashi. Lalu. . . . .

"I LOVE YOU MAIUBO-CHIN"

Hening

"I LOVE YOU MAIUBO-CHIN"

Hah?

"I LOVE YOU MAIUBO-CHIN"

I love you maiubo-chin?

"I LOVE YOU MAIUBO-CHIN"

MAIUBO-CHIN ?!

"I LOVE YOU MAIUBO-CHIN"

YANG BENER AJA?!

Anggota GoM serempak pada sweatdrop semua. **(Mukkun, kalo nyatain cinta tuh sama orang donk bukan makanan! Dasar Mukkun... -_-)**

"Murasakibaracchi putar botolnya-ssu!"

"Hai~"

Botolnya kembali berputar

.

.

.

Berputar

.

.

.

Perlahan

.

.

.

Berhenti

.

.

.

.

Midorima **(How pity you are. Ternyata kau korban berikutnya... xD)**

"Aku pilih truth nanodayo.", kata Midorima sambil naikin kacamata.

"Hari ini, sudah berapa kali kau kentut Mido-chin?"

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo?!"

"Ini yang tertulis dikertasnya kok, Mido-chin. Tuh liat~"

Murasakibara menunjukkan barang bukti(?)

"HAHAHAHAHA jawab saja Midorima! Lu takut ya?", ejek Aomine.

"Diam kau ganguro! Aku pilih dare saja nanodayo."

Murasakibara mengambil kertas lagi.

"Berpura-puralah jadi Tarzan selama 5 menit."

**JDERRRRRRRRRR ! (AN : background-nya warna hitam terus ada petir menyambar-nyambar)**

Midorima mati kutu. Seorang Midorima jadi Tarzan? Semenit aja sudah lama! Sekarang malah diminta 5 menit! Hancurlah image seorang Midorima... **(Yang sabar ya nak /tepuk-tepuk punggungnya Midorima/)**

"Baiklah nanodayo...", dengan berat hati Midorima pun melakukannya.

Midorima membuka baju dan juga celananya. **(Mikir apa hayooooo? #Plakkk)**

Sekarang ia hanya memakai boxer. Tapi...

Semuanya pada diam melihat boxer –nya Midorima.

Tau kenapa...?

Soalnya boxer Midorima itu berwarna pink dengan motif anak ayam plus ada love –nya.

Kuroko langsung mengeluarkan hp-nya dan memotret Midorima.

"O-oi Kuroko! A-apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo?!"

"Aku hanya memotretmu Midorima-kun.", jawab Kuroko kalem.

"Sekarang lakukan dare –mu, Shintaro.", perintar Akashi.

"B-baiklah nanodayo."

Sekarang Midorima melompat-lompat layaknya seekor monyet. Lalu ia naik ke atas meja sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Anggota GoM yang lain hanya bisa ngakak melihat tingkah Midorima termasuk Kuroko dan Akashi. Aomine dan Kagami bahkan sampai ketawa sambil guling-guling di lantai. Sedangkan Akashi tak lupa untuk merekam adegan langka itu.

'_Siapa tau bisa berguna sebagai blackmail nantinya...'_, batin Akashi **(Dasar iblis pendek! #Diserang Akashi)**

Nah 5 menit sudah berlalu. Midorima kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Pfftt... P-putar b-botolnya Midorimacchi...hahahahaha...", kata Kise sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Midorima memutar botol terkutuk itu. **(Waduh Mi-chan jangan marah donk xD)**

.

.

.

.

Botolnya berputar

.

.

.

.

.

Berputar

.

.

.

.

Masih berputar~

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi, thor! Cepetan dikit napa?! Lambat amat sih lu!"

"**Sabar donk Ahomine!"**

.

.

.

.

Kuroko!

Semua mata melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Aku pilih truth, Midorima-kun."

"Diantara semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, siapa yang paling ingin kau ajak kencan?"

Muncul rona merah di pipi Kuroko.

'_Kawaii !_', batin mereka semua.

Anggota GoM plus Kagami diam. Mereka semua menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko.

Tapi...

"Pass." **(Aduhhhh Kuroko kenapa gak kamu jawab sihhh?! /greget/)**

"Kurokocchi hidoii-ssu!"

"Tolong dare –nya, Midorima-kun." **(/lemparin Kuroko cutter/ #Digebukin fansnya Kuroko)**

"Cium orang yang berada disamping kiri-mu nanodayo."

Nah Lho? Lho? Lha? Lha kok? O.o

Kise langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan. '_First kiss –nya Kurokocchi-ssu!_', batin Kise. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam sambil menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang ditatap malah cuek-cuek saja. **(Kise kegirangan tuh ==")**

"Baiklah kalau begitu.", jawab Kuroko.

Kise malah semakin senang. Cepat-cepat dia menutup matanya. Menunggu Kuroko untuk menciumnya. '_First kiss-ku adalah Kurokocchi! Dan first kiss-nya Kurokocchi adalah aku! Aduh senangnya-ssu!_' **(Author : Kise kalo kau sampe dicium Kuroko, ntar fansnya Kuroko menyerangmu lho. Kise : Biarin! Yang penting aku dapet first kiss-nya Kurokocchi-ssu!~ #Ditendang sama Author)**

Perlahan Kuroko mendekat.

.

.

.

Tinggal 15 cm lagi.

.

.

.

.

10 cm.

.

.

.

5 cm.

.

.

.

3 cm.

.

.

.

.

2 cm.

.

.

.

1 cm.

.

.

.

Kise sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

.

Dan.

.

.

.

.

.

C~U~P~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

***drumroll* . . . . . . .**

**TA – DA ! ! !**

**Yup yup A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ain't I a devil?! /pesta cutter(?)/**

**Mwahahahahaha /ketawanista/**

**Nah gimana tuh panpik Author?**

**Bagus? Jelek? Absurd? Garing? HG? OOC? Typo?**

**Apa Readers udah bosan dengan panpik ini? O.O!**

**Aomine : Oi Author gaje! Kenapa yang dicium Kuroko itu Kise?!**

**Kagami : Benar! Harusnya itu aku!**

**Aomine : Hei! Seharusnya itu gue tau!**

**= Aomine dan Kagami bertengkar =**

**Midorima : Tega sekali kau Author usek!**

**Author : Lha? Suka-suka Author donk!**

**Midorima : /lempar lucky item ke Author/**

**Author : Eitssss /ngehindar/**

**= Terjadi perang antara Author dan Midorima =**

**Murasakibara : RnR, Readers-chin?**

**Akashi dan Kuroko : Suki desu, Readers-tachi! /pose berpelukan trus buat love/**

**Kise : Oh iya, Readers! Happy New Year 2014 ya-ssu! Author juga nitip salam buat Readers tuh! Tapi udah kabur duluan. Soalnya, Author takut pizza-nya dimakan sama sepupunya-ssu! Sekali lagi suki desu, Readers-tachi~! /wink/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei !**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, Absurd, Hancur, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

C~U~P~!

.

.

.

.

.

Eh . . . . ?

.

.

.

.

.

Lho . . . . ?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi hidoii-ssu!"

"Kenapa Kise-kun?"

"Kok ciumnya di dahi sih? Harusnya kan di bibir-ssu!"

"Tapi di kertasnya tidak tertulis 'harus di bibir' Kise-kun."

"Tapi . . .tapi . . .", rengek Kise.

**CKRISSSS**

'_Nah lho? Lha? Lho kok? Kok ada benda tajam warna merah numpang lewat sih? Oh . . . Gunting toh . . . EH?! Gunting Merah?!_', batin Kise.

Sekarang Kise menoleh ke arah si iblis me- ehem – maksud saya si PEYANG **(si Pendek Yang aguNG #plakkk / Maksud saya si emPEror Yang aguNG).**

Ternyata pemilik mata hetero sudah megeluarkan aura-aura hitam plus tatapan membunuh. Eitsss . . . . kalau dilihat secara luas- **(Aomine : Sok wibawa lu Author gaje! #Ditendang Author) **anggota GoM yang lain plus Kagami juga punya tatapan yang sama. Membuat Kise merinding sendiri. **(Kasihan kau, nak. :v )**

"Oi Kuroko, putar botolnya.", kata Kagami.

Kuroko pun memutar botol tersebut.

Botolnya mulai berputar

.

.

.

.

Berputar

.

.

.

.

Terus berputar

.

.

.

.

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti di Kagami!

"Dare . . . desu."

"Keluar dari ruangan ini dan katakan 'I love you' kepada orang pertama yang kau temui, tidak peduli itu laki-laki atau perempuan."

"HAH?!", teriak Kagami.

"Hahahahaha malang sekali nasibmu Bakagami!", ejek Aomine.

"Diam kau, Ahomine!", balas Kagami.

Maka, keluarlah Kagami dari kamar Akashi.

* * *

**= With Kagami = **

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Kagami mulai lihat kiri-kanan. Kosong. Mulailah Kagami berpetualang di rumah Akashi yang maha luas itu. Dapur? Kosong. Ruang makan? Kosong. Ruang tamu? Kosong. Perpustakaan? Kos- uhuk uhuk – eh ternyata ada orang. Oke, sekarang Kagami mulai gugup. Perlahan dia mendekati orang itu. Karena perpustakaan itu gelap, Kagami hanya bisa melihat bayangan orang tersebut. Tinggi, kurus, rambutnya juga panjang.

'_Pasti itu perempuan!_', pikir Kagami.

"Ano . . . . I love you!", akhirnya Kagami mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Entah kenapa lampu di perpustakaan tiba-tiba menyala semua. Orang yang ada di hadapan Kagami pun menoleh (Dengan perlahan. Kayak yang di sinetron-sinetron itu lho.)

Membuat Kagami membelalakkan matanya. Mau tau kenapa?

Ternyata orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah seorang banci!

Orang –ehem- maksud saya 'pria' tersebut memakai baju kaos tak berlengan berwarna pink dengan celana panjang ketat berwarna kuning. Tak lupa wig berwarna coklat yang dipakai oleh 'pria' tersebut. Serta make up yang digunakan. 'Pria' tersebut memakai eye-liner, blush-on yang membuat pipinya berwarna merah, (Seperti orang yang habis ditampar. Lol) juga lipstik berwarna merah maron. **(Readers bisa ngebayangin sendiri kan~ :D)**

Langsung saja Kagami lari terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya Akashi.

* * *

**= Di Kamarnya Akashi = **

Anggota GoM masih menunggu Kagami untuk menyelesaikan 'misi'-nya. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . . tap . . . tap . . .

Semakin keras dan juga cepat. Tiba-tiba . . . . .

**BRAKKKKK!**

Pintu kamar Akashi terbuka dengan keras membuat pintunya hampir lepas dari kerangkanya. Di sana berdiri Kagami yang berkeringatan dan juga pucat. Kagami menutup pintunya lalu duduk di depan pintu tersebut untuk mengatur nafasnya. GoM menatap Kagami bingung. Setelah merasa tenang, Kagami pun bertanya kepada Akashi.

"Hei Akashi, kenapa di rumahmu ada banci?"

Anggota GoM minus Akashi menatap Kagami dengan tatapan apakah-kau-sudah-gila.

"Oh . . . Itu penata rambut yang bekerja di sini.", jawab Akashi datar.

"Memangnya kenapa Kagami-kun?", tanya Kuroko.

"Oi oi jangan bilang . . . lu bilang 'I love you' ke banci itu . . .?", duga Aomine.

"Kaga-chin bilang 'I love you' ke orang itu?", tanya Murasakibara.

Midorima dan Kise hanya saling pandang lalu menatap Kagami.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi.

Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . . tap . . . tap . . .

Langkah itu berhenti.

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Pintu kamar Akashi diketuk secara brutal. Lalu . . . .

"Mas ganteng! Mas ganteng! Bukain pintunya donk! Eike pengen ketemu mas ganteng! Eike mau ngebalas perasaan mas ganteng!", teriak suara dari balik pintu itu.

Yang ada di kamar malah tutup telinga semua. Masalahnya, suaranya itu lho. Cempreng abis! Mirip-mirip Kise tapi yang ini sih kelewatan cempreng! **(Kise : Hidoii-ssu! Suaraku kan gak se-cempreng itu-ssu!)**

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Eh? Udah gak ada suara lagi?

.

.

.

.

"MAS GANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNGGGGGGGGGGGG !", teriak 'pria' itu melewati batas ke-cemprengan rata-rata dengan volume luar binasa – ehem – maksud saya luar biasa. Hal ini menyebabkan gempa bumi berintesitas tinggi di rumah Akashi dan sekitarnya.

Semua kaca pecah. Barang-barang antik mulai dari vas sampai pigura-pigura mahal yang tergantung rapi di dinding rumah, sekarang menjadi pecahan-pecahan tak berarti di lantai. Sedangkan seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut menderita tuli dadakan. Untungnya anggota GoM plus Kagami sudah menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat tadi. Jadi, mereka tidak tuli dadakan.

Nah setelah sedikit –banyak- terjadi kekacauan tadi, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Dari dalam GoM minus Akashi plus Kagami **(Emangnya ini matematika, pake plus minus #plakk)** bisa mendengar suara benda tertancap di dinding berulang kali.

Setelah itu, pintu kembali terbuka. Akashi masuk dengan santainya lalu duduk di tempatnya semula. Setelah Akashi duduk, 'pria' tersebut masuk dengan pakaian yang sudah robek di sana sini. Lalu orang itu menghampiri Kagami. Tiba-tiba . . .

.

.

.

Chu~

.

.

.

.

Nah lho? Lha? Lho? Lha kok? EHHHHH?!

Orang itu mencium Kagami di pipi kirinya! Karena pakai lipstik merah, ciumannya masih berbekas di pipi Kagami. **(Aduhh kasian banget nasibmu nak. Lipstiknya lipstik merah lagi . . . /geleng-geleng kepala/)**

Kagami langsung pingsan di tempat. Oke, mari kita lupakan Kagami. **#Plakk**

"Tetsuya, putar botolnya."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun."

Botolnya berputar deh . . .

.

.

.

.

Masih berputar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti di Aomine!

"Truth aja deh."

"Aominecchi takut ya...?"

"Sejak kapan Aomine berani nanodayo."

"Diam kau Kise! Kau juga four-eyes!"

"Aominecchi hidoii-ssu!"

"Dasar ganguro."

"Pertanyaannya, Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa mandi, sikat gigi, tidur dan makan?"

"Hmm . . . Kalo mandi, sikat gigi, dan tidur sih aku bisa tahan sampe seminggu. Tapi kalo makan gak mungkin!", jawab Aomine.

"Aominecchi jorok-ssu!"

"Pantas saja kau dakian begitu nanodayo."

"Heh~ Mine-chin bau~"

"Aku tidak tau bahwa kau sejorok itu, Daiki."

"Aomine-kun, mulai hari ini menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu."

"O-oi Tetsu!"

"Siapa suruh kau jorok begitu-ssu!"

"Benar nanodayo."

"Mine-chin dengar nih . . . Roses are red Violets are blue. Cockroaches are disgusting and so are you." **(Duh Mukkun tega banget sih sama Aomine. Tapi ngeliat ini kalimat jdi ingat gombalannya Aomine deh . . . . Hahaha #Plakk #Digebukin fansnya Aomine)**

"Hahahahaha Nice Murasakibaracchi!"

"Tega amat sih lu, Murasakibara!"

"Biarin~"

"Sekarang kita lanjut saja nanodayo."

Aomine memutar botol itu dengan jengkel.

.

.

.

.

B

E

R

P

U

T

A

R

.

.

.

.

.

M

A

S

I

H

.

.

B

E

R

P

U

T

A

R

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Author usek! Jangan lama-lama donk"

"**Diam kau DAKI !"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah dengan titik-enter-titik-enter itu nanodayo!"

"**Diam kau Shin-ting!" **(baca: sinting)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan-ssu!"

"**Diam kau Ryousak!"** (baca: rusak)

"Hidoii-ssu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

STOP

* * *

Semua mata melihat ke arah pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata hetero yang menawan. **#Plakk**

"Dare.", jawab sang kapten singkat.

"Errr . . . . . P-pakai baju renang k-khusus cewek y-yang s-seksi. Dan bilang 'I am sexy and I know it' dengan pose ala Mai-chan", kata Aomine terbata-bata dengan muka semerah tomat. Lalu si Ahomine pingsan plus mimisan. **(Dasar otak mesum! Dari dare-nya aja udah keliatan!)**

"HAH?!" teriak GoM minus Kuroko. **(Yup minus Kuroko. Akashi juga ikut teriak lho~)**

"WHAT?! OH MY PINKY SWEAR KITTY SWEAR BANANA CHERRY STRAWBERRY SWEAR! OH MY GOD! OH MY NO! OH MY WOW!", teriak Akashi histeris. **(Gila . . . Nih betulan Akashi?! #Plakk #Digebukin fansnya Akashi)**

* * *

~ {} ~

Anggota GoM minus Kuroko bengong ngeliat Akashi. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko mana? Nah lho? Lha kok? Kok Kuroko ada di pojok ruangan sih?! Eh? Kuroko megang hp?

"Iya Author-san. Aku mau merekam moment yang sangat langka ini.", kata Kuroko sambil senyum.

"Bagus Kuroko! Ntar kirim ke hp-ku juga ya!", kata Author sambil taburin bunga di kamarnya Akashi(?)

"Baiklah Author-san.", jawab Kuroko.

"YEY! VIDEONYA SEI-CHAN YANG OOC!" Author pesta cutter(?)

Nah lho? Kok ceritanya jadi gini sih?! O.O

Oke. Kita balik ke cerita awal.

~ {} ~

* * *

Kise sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret Akashi memakai baju renang.

Midorima sudah memegang hp untuk merekam Akashi yang akan berpose ala Mai-chan.

Kalau Murasakibara sudah menyiapkan popcorn di sampingnya. **#Plakk**

Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami masih pingsan. **(Ahomine dan Bakagami bakalan rugi nih. Gak bisa ngeliat Akashi. Cmcmcm #Digebukin)**

Akashi kemudian mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian renang. Akashi sekarang sudah memakai –ehem- bhdancelanadalam –ehem- berwarna merah. Lalu ia berpose layaknya Mai-chan. Akashi duduk menyamping dengan pose yang –ehem- cukupseksi –ehem- . Tangan kanan menopang tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat poni-nya ke atas.

"I am sexy and I know it.", kata Akashi agak datar dan malu-malu. **(SEJAK KAPAN AKASHI MALU?! #Plakk #Digebukin Akashi dan fansnya)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara ketawa sambil guling-guling di lantai. Membuat Aomine dan Kagami bangun dari tidur panjangnya(?). Sesudah mereka bangun dan melihat Akashi, mereka juga ikut tertawa. Ralat ketawa nista maksud saya. **#Jdukk** Sedangkan Kuroko hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"**Kalian akan menemui neraka setelah ini. Tentu saja kecuali Tetsuya.**", kata Akashi yang sudah berubah menjadi power ranger merah –ehem- maksud saya iblis merah yang pendek –ehem- ralat, yang sudah marah. **#Digebukin fansnya Akashi yang ganas #Plakk**

Tiba-tiba . . .

**DUARRRRR!**

Ternyata sudah jam 12 malam. Berarti saatnya perayaan tahun baru!

Semua anggota GoM ke balkon untuk melihat kembang api. Mereka menatap takjub akan keindahannya.

'_Besok saja aku akan menghukum mereka. Akan kubiarkan mereka menikmati malam terakhir ini. Fufufu~_', batin Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**Author minta maap karena udah update telat yak! /sujud di depannya Readers/**

**Maap juga kalo yang ini gak begitu lucu.**

**Namanya juga HG, humor gagal. =w="**

**Maap juga kalo ada beberapa review dari Readers yang gak Author balas. /sujud minta ampun/**

**Soalnya tahun baru ini Author agak sibuk #Dipukul pake palu**

**Nah sekarang biarkan Author yang gaje ini tidur di pangkuan Readers tercinta. #ditendang jauh-jauh**

**Buat Reader yang request supaya Sei-chan paling dinistain, itu Author udah berusaha nge-nistain senista-nistanya deh. Walaupun Author gak rela kalo Sei-chan –nya Author di gituin #Plakk**

**Kise : Yey! Udah tahun baru-ssu!**

**Midorima : Kau berisik nanodayo. –naikin kacamata-**

**Aomine : Met tahun baru Readers-tachi –baca majalah Mai-chan-**

**Kagami : Happy New Year Readers!**

**Murasakibara : Selamat Tahun Baru Readers-chin. –makan maiubo-**

**Kuroko : Selamat Tahun Baru minna-san. –membungkuk 90 derajat-**

**Akashi : Happy New Year budak-budakku! #Ditendang Author**

**Author : Sei-chan! Itu kan Readers kita! #Keluarin cutter**

**Akashi : So? #Keluarin gunting**

**= Perang Dunia ke 5 =**

**Kagami : RnR . . . .please?**

**Aomine dan Kuroko : Suki desu, Readers-tachi! /make love sign together/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei !**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, Absurd, Hancur, Typo, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Mereka menginap di rumah Akashi selama 1 hari. Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Anggota GoM minus Kuroko berjanji untuk tidak bermain 'Truth or Dare' lagi. Gara-gara permainan itu, mereka mempermalukan diri sendiri.

* * *

**= Skip Time, di Teiko High School =**

Anggota GoM sudah berada di kelas. Kecuali Kagami. Kagami masih trauma dengan kejadian yang terjadi di rumahnya Akashi. **(Tragedi dicium ehembanciehem #Plakk) **Pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah. Hora-sensei pun masuk.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang Zaman Muromachi.", kata Hora-sensei.

"Hai~", jawab semuanya.

"Zaman Muromachi berlangsung sekitar tahun 1136 hingga 1673 ketika kekuasaan pemerintah berada di tangan Keshogunan Ashikaga yang juga disebut Keshogunan Muromachi. Pendiri Keshogunan Ashikaga adalah Ashikaga Takauji yang merebut kekuasaan politik dari Kaisar Go-Daigo dan sekaligus mengakhiri Restorasi Kemmu. Setelah itu . . .", jelas Hora-sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

Beberapa murid tidak memperhatikan, ada juga yang tidur, **(Ini sih gak perlu ditanya siapa. Pasti Aomine Daiki.) **dan sebagian lagi memperhatikan penjelasan Hora-sensei.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Sedangkan anggota GoM hanya melihat sekilas dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang kita masuk pada Zaman Azuchi-Momoyama. Aomine-san tolong bacakan hal 142 bagian C."

**Krik . . . krik . . . krik . . .**

"AOMINE DAIKI-SAN.", teriak Hora-sensei.

Yang dipanggil baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya(?). **(Aomine The Sleeping ****Cockroach. #Plakk)**

"Ada apa sensei? Hoamm...", tanya Aomine masih ngantuk.

"Tolong bacakan hal 142 bagian C.", jawab Hora-sensei.

"Zaman Shin-ting dimulai dari tahun gue masuk ke Teiko hingga sekarang. Nippon hancur berantakan dan menjadi seperti neraka di bawah kepimpinan Akashi Seijuro dan juga wakilnya, Midorima RasaNanoNano-Nanodayo Shintaro. Hidup dan masa depan gue juga hancur gara-gara kehadiran Ryousak dan MCM **(MuraCayangMaiubo)**.", Aomine yang masih ngantuk. **(Mampus lu Ahomine! #Digebukin fansnya Aomine.)**

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?!", teriak seisi kelas.

Sementara itu, aura-aura hitam keluar dari Midorima, Murasakibara, dan aura yang paling kuat berasal dari Akashi. Sedangkan Kise sudah ada di pojok kelas nangis-nangis tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa adegan yang disensor, kelas kembali seperti biasa dan Hora-sensei mengajar kembali.

**Pip! Pip! Pip! . . . Pip! Pip! Pip! . . . Pip! Pip! Pip! . . . Pip! Pip! Pip!**

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba hp Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara berbunyi. Tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

_To : Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun._

_From : Tetsuya/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin._

_Tolong aku. Aku terkunci di kamar kecil._

Begitulah isi pesan Kuroko. Langsung saja mereka berlima meminta izin kepada Hora-sensei dan langsung berlari ke toilet untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Setelah sampai di kamar kecil, mereka langsung berdiri di salah satu bilik yang ada.

"Kurokocchi! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu-ssu!"

"Oi Tetsu! Kenapa lu bisa terkunci sih?!"

"Aku tidak tau, Aomine-kun."

"Tunggulah di balik pintu itu, Tetsuya. Kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana."

"Benar. T-tapi itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo!"

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun." Sekarang Kuroko berdiri di tepat di balik pintu itu.

"Tenang Kuro-chin, aku akan memberimu maiubo sambil menunggu pintu terbuka. Nih~", kata Murasakibara sambil melemparkan maiubonya dari atas bilik.

**CLUP!**

Ehhh . . . Maiubo Murasakibara malah masuk ke toilet. Langsung saja Murasakibara berada di pojokan sambil nangis plus nyebut-nyebut "Maiubo-chin" dan juga "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Maiubo-chin . . ." Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengeluarkan hp-nya dan menelpon seseorang. Akashi menatap Aomine bingung.

"Kau menelpon siapa nanodayo?"

"Aominecchi sedang menelpon penjaga sekolah untuk membantu kita ya-ssu?"

"Diam kalian! Gue sedang menelpon agensi-nya Mai-chan! Siapa tau Mai-chan bisa nolong." **(Author : Dasar Ahomine! /tinju Aomine/ || Kise : Dasar Eromine! /tendang Aomine/ #Author dan Kise digebukin fansnya Aomine)**

**BUK!**

Sekarang Aomine sudah terkapar di lantai. **(Author : Rest In Peace, Aomine Daki . . . #Plakk)**

"Ternyata ke-idiotan mu itu sudah melewati batas kewajaran, Daiki."

"Benar-ssu!"

"Lupakan saja tentang Aomine. Bagaimana kalau kita dobrak saja pintu ini nanodayo?"

"Murasakibaracchi! Aominecchi! Ayo kita dobrak pintu ini-ssu!"

"Oke, Kise-chin."

"Tunggu gue, Tetsu!"

Semua sudah berada di posisi masing-masing untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Ayo kita dobrak pintu ini-ssu! Dalam hitungan . . . . . satu . . . . . dua . . . . . . tiga!"

Semua langsung maju.

**BRUK! (Oke. Ini orang pertama.)**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK! (Orang kedua.)**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK! (Orang ketiga.)**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK! (Orang keempat.)**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK! (Orang kelima)**

Mau tau posisi mereka sekarang?

Akashi ditindih oleh Kise.

Kise ditindih oleh Aomine.

Aomine ditindih oleh Midorima.

Dan Midorima ditindih oleh Murasakibara.

Alhasil, kapten mereka yang tadinya bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko, sekarang malah tidak berdaya karena ditindih oleh empat raksasa warna-warni. **(Author : Wah . . . Sei-chan gepeng tuh~ hahahah/ketawa nista/ || Akashi : Shut up! /lempar gunting ke Author/)**

Nah bagaimana dengan keadaan Kuroko kita yang imut, adorable, kece, manis, dan poker face ? Sayangnya . . . Karena mengikuti perintah nista(?) Akashi untuk berdiri di balik pintu, Kuroko kita yang tercinta itu sekarang sudah sekarat karena tubuhnya berada di antara dinding dan pintu alias kejepit pintu! **#Author digebukin fansnya Kisedai.**

Sekarang, mereka semua terkapar di lantai kamar mandi.

* * *

{}

"**Readers-tachi, sekarang Author sedang berada di TKTKT. Tempat Kejadian Terjepitnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dapat kita lihat di sini juga ada Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan juga Murasakibara yang tel-"**

"Stop-ssu!"

"Ngapain lu di sini Author usek?!"

"Author-chin, minta maiubo donk~"

"Mendingan kamu pergi belajar sana. Nilaimu itu SANGAT jelek nanodayo."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Shintaro. Sebaiknya kau pergi belajar sekarang LUI."

"**Kalo aku belajar terus siapa yang lanjutin nih panpik gaje hayoooooo . . . . ?"**

"Aku bisa melanjutkannya Author-chan."

"**Te-chaaaaaaannn! Kukira kau berpihak padaku!"**

"Siapa suruh Author-chan membuatku terjepit pintu."

"**Gomenasai Te-chan . . ." (_ _||)**

{}

* * *

Oke, kita balik ke cerita semula.

GoM minus Murasakibara masih terkapar di lantai. Murasakibara tidak tau mau berbuat apa. Akhirnya, dia menggendong Kuroko ala _Bridal Style_ ke UKS dan meninggalkan anggota GoM yang lainnya di sana.

Sesampainya di UKS, Murasakibara mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Murasakibara kemudian menaruh Kuroko di atas kasur dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, Murasakibara mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat lagi.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal 20 centimeter lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

15 centimeter.

.

.

.

.

10 centimeter.

.

.

.

.

5 centimeter.

.

.

.

.

4 centimeter.

.

.

.

3 centimeter.

.

.

2 centimeter.

.

.

.

1 centimeter.

.

.

.

**SREKKKKKKKK!**

Pintu UKS terbuka. Di pintu, sudah ada 4 orang dengan tinggi dan warna yang berbeda. Warna pelangi-** Merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru. Pelukismu agung, siapa gerangan? Pelangi-pelangi ciptaan Tuhan! #Plakkk**

Mereka berempat mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

"T-tunggu d-dulu . . . A-aka-chin . . . M-mido-chin . . . Kise-chin . . . Mine-chin . . ! I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!"

Sorry Murasakibara, sepertinya sudah telat deh . . .

"T-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! AKU BELUM MAU MATIIIIII ! AKU MASIH BELUM MENCICIPI MAIUBO RASA BARUUUUUUUUUU!", teriak Murasakibara yang sekarang sudah diseret oleh GoM minus Kuroko.

Mereka membawa Murasakibara kembali ke TKTKT. Di situ, Murasakibara dipaksa memakai baju balet lengkap dengan sepatunya yang berwarna pink. Lalu Kise mengambil peralatan make up yang entah didapat darimana dan memakaikannya ke Murasakibara. **(Ingat ehembanciehem yang mencium Kagami? Seperti itulah kira-kira wajah Murasakibara sekarang. #Digebukin fansnya Murasakibara.)**

* * *

**OMAKE**

GoM minus Murasakibara masih terkapar di lantai. Murasakibara tidak tau mau berbuat apa. Akhirnya, dia menggendong Kuroko ala _Bridal Style_ ke UKS dan meninggalkan anggota GoM yang lainnya di sana.

Sesampainya di UKS, Murasakibara mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Murasakibara kemudian menaruh Kuroko di atas kasur dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, Murasakibara mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat lagi.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal 20 centimeter lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

15 centimeter.

.

.

.

.

10 centimeter.

.

.

.

.

5 centimeter.

.

.

.

.

4 centimeter.

.

.

.

3 centimeter.

.

.

2 centimeter.

.

.

.

1 centimeter.

.

.

.

**FUH~**

Murasakibara ternyata hanya meniup telinga Kuroko. END **(Readers berpikir apa hayooooo . . . .?! Apakah ada yang berharap terjadi adegan MuraKuro . . . ? /Author ketawa nista/ #Digebukin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**Nah gitu tuh chapter 5~**

**Maapin Author yak karena telat update.**

**Soalnya Author udah masuk sekolah nih =.=**

**Maapin juga kalo nih panpik HG, Absurd, OOC, Aneh, Typo, dll.**

**Gak tau kenapa Author mikir scene-nya yang serius-serius melulu.**

**Mungkin gara-gara remedial Author ada 3 kali ya =.= Emang kalo mapel MaFiA paling susah buat Author nih T_T #Curhat gak jelas #Plakkk**

**Karena udah mulai sekolah, Author update-nya bakalan ngaret.**

**Soalnya tugas dan ulangannya melimpah ruah =.=**

**Kadang Author juga nyesel masuk kelas unggulan =.=" #Digebukin ortu Author.**

**{}**

**Kise : Sudah~ Mari kita lupakan curhatan Authorcchi yang gaje itu-ssu!**

**Midorima : Itu salahmu karena tidak belajar nanodayo.**

**Author : Lah siapa bilang? Aku belajar tau! Tapi hanya 5 menit. #Digebukin Midorima**

**Aomine : Dasar Author pemalas lu!**

**Author : Oi DAKI ! Lu itu lebih malas dari gue tau! /lemparin Aomine cutter/**

**Aomine : Dasar Author gajeeeeeeeee! /lari terbirit-birit/**

**Murasakibara : Author-chin teganya sama aku~ /nangis sambil makan maiubo/**

**Author : Yang sabar ya nak /tepuk-tepuk punggungnya Murasakibara/**

**{}**

**Akashi : RnR, please?**

**Kagami & Kuroko : Suki desu, Readers-tachi~ /make love sign together/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei !**

**Warning : GAJE, OOC, Absurd, Hancur, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Mari kita liat keadaan wali kelas 1-2 yang tak lain adalah wali kelas dari GoM plus Kagami, Awakami Reiko. Ternyata ia sedang memeriksa tugas-tugas anak wali-nya.

Reiko-sensei sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia memeriksa tugas yang ia berikan sebelum liburan tahun baru. Tugasnya? Reiko-sensei hanya memberikan 1, yaitu 'apa perbedaan single dan jomblo?' **(Nih guru makan apa sih? Segitu jones-nya kah ini guru? #Digebukin Reiko-sensei)**

Pertama, tugas Kise Ryouta.

"Kalo single itu lebih elit dibandingkan jomblo-ssu! Walaupun sama-sama gak punya pasangan, single dan jomblo itu tetap beda-ssu! Jomblo punya singkatan JoNes, yaitu Jomblo ngenes. Nah kalo single kan gak ada-ssu! Mana ada orang bilang SiNes atau GleNes? Gak ada kan-ssu?!"

Oke. Jawaban Kise cukup masuk akal. Niat awal mau kasih Kise nilai 70, tapi berhubung Kise itu murid yang ceria dan juga tampan, Reiko-sensei memberinya nilai 75. **(Ternyata ketampanan Kise hanya dikasih 5 ckckck #Digebukin Kise lovers)**

Kedua, tugas Aomine Daiki.

" . . . . . MENURUT LU?!"

Astaga nih bocah satu. Jawabannya menunjukkan ciri-ciri kalau Aomine Daiki itu jomblo. Baru dikasih pertanyaan gitu aja, udah marah.

Aomine Daiki, 50!

Ketiga, Midorima Shintaro.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, kau harus mengikuti takdirmu nanodayo. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu membawa lucky item-mu. Kalau tidak, mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan jodohmu karena itu kau jadi single dan jomblo nanodayo! Dan menurutku, single dan jomblo itu tidak ada bedanya, karena sama-sama tidak punya pacar atau pasangan nanodayo!"

Gileeee nih anak kata-kata –nya nge-jleb banget ! Niat awal ingin memberi 85, tetapi berubah karena kata-kata –nya yang sangat menusuk dan nge-jleb banget itu !

Pada akhirnya, Midorima Shintaro, 60 ! **(Sungguh nih guru tega banget dan menyalahgunakan hak –nya sebagai guru ! #Digebukin Reiko-sensei)**

Keempat, Kagami Taiga.

"Memang ada bedanya ya? Kok aku baru tau?"

Jawaban yang errr . . . . gimana ya . . . ? Singkat, polos . . . . tapi nusuk mungkin?

Kagami Taiga, 20!

Kelima, Akashi Seijuro.

"Kau ini guru macam apa hah?! Kenapa kasih pertanyaan absurd seperti ini?!- **(Author bangga pada mu Akashi! Ternyata masih ada yang normal!)** Sudah jelas-jelas kalau aku itu tidak jomblo maupun single ! Aku ini sudah PACARAN ! Jadi kau jadi guru itu tidak usah kepo ya! Tau diri dong! Udah gak punya pacar, jones, bodoh, gak ada guna, hidup lagi! Gak ada guna tanya hal seperti ini sama seorang Akashi yang tampan, unyu, menawan, cool abis, pintar, dan kece tau! **(Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku! Kelewat narsis nih satu bocah ._.) **Karena aku gak pernah jomblo atau single ! Aku sudah pacaran sama KUROKO TETSUYA ! Titik! Gak pake koma!" **(Akashi lu itu ke-pede-an amat sih jadi orang! Tetsuya itu masih single tau!)**

Oke, ini jawaban yang paling sadis dan kelewat narsis yang pernah ditemui !

Maunya dikasih 40. Tapi kalau kasih Akashi nilai 40, nyawa taruhannya!

Oke, Akashi Seijuro, 100! **(Demi apaaaaaa?! Ternyata Akashi itu selalu dapat nilai 100 karena begini toh . . . Sungguh ironi . . . . #PLAKK)**

Keenam, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Single dan jomblo itu apaan sih? Sejenis makanan ya? Atau nama snack yang baru?"

Duh, Murasakibara terlalu polos. Karena kepolosannya, Reiko-sensei kasih nilai 85. **(Mukkun, hidupmu itu enak banget sih -_-)**

Ketujuh, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jomblo itu tidak elit, Single itu elit. Jomblo itu bahasa Indonesia, Single itu bahasa Inggris. Jomblo itu penulisanny O, Single itu penulisanny E. Jomblo itu ngenes, Single itu ngarep (ngarep dapat pacar). Jomblo itu nasib, Single itu pilihan. Jomblo itu Reiko-sensei, Single itu saya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mau dikasih 95 . . . . tapi gak rela. Mau dikasih 70 . . . . lebih gak rela lagi . . . Soalnya Kuroko itu kan Uke favoritnya Reiko-sensei . . . Ah! 90 aja! **(Guru macam apa nih! Masa' kasih nilainya gitu sih?! #Digebukin GoM)**

**Pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil :**

**Nilai ketampanan Kise itu hanya 5. Titik.**

**Aomine cepat tersinggung kalo ngebahas soal single dan jomblo. Soalnya dia itu jones #Digebukin Aomine lovers**

**Midorima tetap berpedoman pada Oha-Asa. No matter what happen #Plakk**

**Kagami memang cocok jadi Bakagami.**

**Akashi mendapatkan nilai 100 dengan cara yang tidak halal(?) #Dilempar ke sungai**

**Murasakibara hanya memikirkan makanan.**

**Ternyata Kuroko agak narsis orangnya. #Di ignite-pass-kai sama Kuroko**

* * *

**= Pagi hari, Teiko High School =**

"Ohayou minna." sapa Kuroko kepada anggota GoM.

"Ohayo Tetsuya."

"Yo Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi, ohayou~"

"Ohayou Kuro-chin."

"Ohayou Kuroko."

"Yo Kuroko!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke kelas bersama-sama. Setelah berada di kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, wali kelas mereka masuk.

"Ohayou minna-san." sapa Reiko-sensei.

"Ohayou Reiko-sensei." Balas semuanya.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang festival olahraga yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Festival akan berlangsung selama 3 hari. Jadi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan selama 3 hari itu?"

"Haunted house!"

"Maid Cafe!"

"Drama!"

"Pertunjukan sulap!"

"Undang Mai-chan!" **(Yang ini pasti si Eromine -_-)**

"Bioskop!"

"Warteg!" **(Buset . . . Baru pertama kali nih liat ada yang mau buka warteg o.O)**

"Jual Souvenir!"

"Oke, oke. Sekarang ayo kita voting saja."

Hasil :

Haunted House : 5

Maid Cafe : 7

Drama : 7

Pertunjukan Sulap : 4

Undang Mai-chan : 1

Bioskop : 3

Warteg : 1

Jual Souvenir : 2

"Hasilnya ada 2. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Reiko-sensei.

"Bagaimana untuk hari pertama dan kedua kita buka Maid Cafe. Dan hari terakhir, Drama?" usul Akashi. (baca : perintah)

"Hmm . . . ," pikir Reiko-sensei.

"Masa gitu sih?"

"Kelas kita labil."

"Kelas kita kok buka Maid Cafe juga?!"

"Iya! Kan ceweknya kurang!"

"Ya elah! Kalian para cowok crossdressing aja kalau gitu!"

"Betul itu! Crossdressing aja!"

"Yup! Gitu aja kok repot!"

Dan semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu pun berubah menjadi batu seketika. **#Plakk**

Semua menatap Akashi dengan tatapan jadi-bagaimana-ini dan ada juga ini-semua-idemu-Akashi-kun/san.

Akashi merasa dipojokkan. Tapi ia tidak mau mencabut kata-katanya juga. Maklum, gengsi-nya itu setinggi langit. **#Author ditabok**

"Ehem . . . Apa susahnya crossdressing? Kan hanya 2 hari," kata Akashi.

"WHAT?!" teriak para cowok.

Dan sebagian hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan what-the-hell-are-you-thinking.

**CKRISSSSS!**

Yup. Gunting pun melayang. Kelas seketika menjadi hening.

"Errr... kalau begitu sesuai saran dari Akashi-san, kelas kita akan buka Maid Cafe dan Drama."

"Untuk Maid Cafe, saya tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi maid, chef, dan juga pengantar tamu."

"Yang menjadi maid, yaitu Akira-san, Kuroko-san, Dan-san, Midorima-san, Amano-san, Akashi-san, Kai-san, dan Aomine-san."

"Yang menjadi chef, yaitu Rin-san, Murasakibara-san dan Kagami-san."

"Dan terakhir yang menjadi pengantar tamu, yaitu Kise-san, Yui-san, Kaname-san, Rika-san, dan Nagisa-san."

Kelas hening.

Yang dipilih menjadi chef sih aman-aman saja. Soalnya mereka gak perlu pakai baju maid.

Tapi yang dipilih menjadi maid dan pengantar tamu yang gawat.

Seketika itu juga Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, dan juga Kise pingsan di tempat.

* * *

**= Skip (Setelah GoM sadar) =**

"Nah untuk drama, kita akan pilih 'Snow White'," kata Reiko-sensei.

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi Putri Salju-nya?" tanya Reiko-sensei lagi.

"KUROKO-SAN!" jawab satu kelas, kompak.

Yang disebut hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng ria. **(Author : Ngapain kamu Kuroko? || Kuroko : Geleng-geleng kepala Author-chan. || Author : Hah? Buat apa? || Kuroko : Iklan shampoo. || Author : /facepalm/)**

"Oke. Sekarang siapa pangerannya?"

"Akashi!"

"Aomine"

"Kise"

"Midorima"

"Kagami"

"Murasakibara"

"Gak usah pilih sensei! Kuroko-san diharem-in aja!" **[****Buseeeettttt "diharem-in" katanya m(_ _)m]**

"Iiih! Kebanyakan kalau gitu! Threesome aja!" **(Mimpi apa Author semalam sampe bisa kayak gini ._.)**

"Kalian semua ini fujoshi dan fudanshi?" tanya wali kelas mereka.

"IYA SENSEI!" jawab mereka semua minus GoM dan Kagami.

"Wahhhhh! Sensei juga!" teriak Reiko-sensei terharu.

Sekarang kelas ini malah jadi ricuh dan rame pake banget nge-bahas soal siapa pasangan Kuroko nanti di drama mereka.

Nah soal pasangan Kuroko di Snow White nanti, yang menentukan itu Readers yaaaa.

Jadi silahkan nge-vote, Readers-tachi (/^o^)/

Pilihannya itu : Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**Nah gitu tuh bayangan absurd Author sekarang =.=**

**Gimana chapter 6? Absurd plus Aneh?**

**Udah bosan baca? Gak menarik lagi? Mau di delete aja? (Author yang pesimis) #Plakk**

**Mimpi apa Author tadi malam. Sampe bisa nulis nih chapter nista #Ditabok**

**{}**

**Ide-ide Author udah mulai luntur nih #Digebukin readers-tachi**

**Author bakalan ngaret lagi updatenya yaaaaa #Ditendang readers**

**Soalnya tugas dan project dari sekolah udah pada numpuk semua.**

**Belum lagi ntar mau tes lomba astronomi =.=**

**Aarrrgghhhhh nyesel gue masuk nih kelas /banting barang-barang/**

**Hidupku tak akan pernah tenang x.x #Abaikan curhatan gaje ini**

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi! #Dilemparin gunting sama Akashi**

**{}**

**Akashi : Kenapa di ini chapter, aku yang dipojokin, thor?! /pegang gunting/**

**Author : Sekali-kali salah kan gak apa-apa! /keluarin cutter/**

**Akashi : Tapi GUE GAK PERNAH SALAH, AUTHOR GAJE! /perang gunting/**

**Author : SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! INI KAN CERITA GUE! MASALAH BUAT LU?! /perang cutter/**

**Akashi : UDAH JELAS MASALAH LAH!**

**= Perang A-A pun terjadi =**

* * *

**Murasakibara : Heh~ Aku jadi chef ya . . . . /makan maiubo/**

**Kagami : Kita beruntung, Murasakibara! Hei kalian bagaimana rasanya ntar bakalan pake baju maid? /nunjuk GoM minus Akashi/**

**Kise : Itu sungguh kejam-ssu! /nangis di pojokan/**

**Kuroko : Bagaikan tertusuk seribu duri /aura-aura suram keluar/**

**Midorima plus Aomine : MENURUT LOEEE?!**

**{}**

**Aomine : RnR readers-tachi?**

**Murasakibara & Kuroko : Suki desu Readers-tachi! /make love sign together/**


End file.
